


Quiet Morning

by ladydragon76



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M, Rating: NC-17 - Freeform, Warning: Disturbing Mental Images, Warning: violence, character: prowl, character: thundercracker, genre: angst - Freeform, genre: dark, genre: drama, verse: g1, warning: au, warning: character death, warning: non-con, warning: slavery, warning: triggery content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 22:44:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> The peace and serenity was an obscene lie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet Morning

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** Mention of off scene non-con and allusion to it occurring again, Slavery, Mention of Character Death, Dark.  
>  **Notes:** Camfield hostessed a ‘Prompt Orgy’ where we gave one another a prompt, then had 15 minutes to fill it. It was fun, I’d never done one before. This is from the third round, and I believe Dellessa was my prompter: Prompt: Quiet mornings  
>  Char/Pairing: Prowl/Thundercracker

**Title:** Quiet Morning  
 **‘Verse:** G1  
 **Series:** None  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Characters:** Thundercracker/Prowl  
 **Summary:** The peace and serenity was an obscene lie.  
 **Warnings:** Mention of off scene non-con and allusion to it occurring again, Slavery, Mention of Character Death, Dark.  
 **Notes:** Camfield hostessed a ‘Prompt Orgy’ where we gave one another a prompt, then had 15 minutes to fill it. It was fun, I’d never done one before. This is from the third round, and I believe Dellessa was my prompter: Prompt: Quiet mornings  
Char/Pairing: Prowl/Thundercracker

 

**Quiet Morning**

 

Prowl woke groggy and still tired. It'd been a long, loud, _horrible_ night. Not that that was terribly different from any other night since the end of the war only a few weeks ago.

Since the Autobots had failed, their Prime lost - _dead_ \- and the Decepticons had enslaved them.

Mornings were always so quiet. Cruelly so. The peace and serenity was an obscene lie.

Prowl lay staring up at the dimly lit ceiling. He could hear the soft sound of intakes next to him, but refused to look. His body still screamed agony at him for the abuse it'd endured at the hands of the owner of those quiet breaths. He felt the burn of far too much emotion behind his optics, but refused to give in. He hadn't the night before either. It hadn't done him any damn good, but he knew no other way to be now. Logic? Reason? They had no place in the world he'd been chained up in. So it was only logical, only reasonable to relinquish them. Resisting, even if it was the foolish thing, the ridiculous thing, would be exactly what he would do.

How else could a slave fight? There would be no mercy. No pity even. He would not quietly endure. He would claw, and bite, and gouge. He would earn every beating, every rape, every snarled insult.

He would embrace these quiet mornings, despite hating them, because it gave him time he needed to brace himself. Steel his resolve.

Remember that he was the Autobots’ Second in Command, the Prime's loyal assistant. He was _still_ fighting a war even if the Decepticons didn't acknowledge it.

Fuck them.

Yes, Prowl thought, almost nodding to himself, the human expletive fueling the fire inside him like no other word he knew.

Fuck them, he wasn't done fighting.

The tip of a blue wing entered his field of vision as Thundercracker shifted beside him, and Prowl felt his spark rate trip up in tempo. He grasped after his rage as a large hand stroked up over his belly, gripped him, and pulled him close.

It seemed the quiet was about to be broken.

~ | ~

**([Table of Contents](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/6214.html) ) ******


End file.
